


New Dog, Old Tricks

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealous Arthur, Kilgharrah the Puppy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon did <i>not</i> get jealous of small, furry animals.</p><p>Just because they're cute and fluffy and <i>puppies</i>, it does not mean that they were worth being jealous over, especially when your boyfriend devotes all their attention to the tiny ball of fur. And he certainly <i>did not</i> at any point wish to be a puppy so he could petted like that by said boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dog, Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of any ideas for the ship, which is why i haven't written any Merthur in a while, so i went on some writing blogs until i found a prompt that i liked. By the way, i actually thought the title was quite witty. I feel ashamed.

Arthur Pendragon was not jealous of a puppy, in any way, shape or form.

Arthur Pendragon did _not_ get jealous of small, furry animals.

Just because they're cute and fluffy and _puppies_ , it does not mean that they were worth being jealous over, especially when your boyfriend devotes all their attention to the tiny ball of fur. And he certainly _did not_ at any point wish to be a puppy so he could petted like that by said boyfriend.

Honestly, he was beginning to regret getting the puppy for Merlin. It was a birthday present for his twenty-eighth birthday. Merlin had been hinting for months about wanting one, saying about how lonely and quiet it was around the house when Arthur was at work and Merlin was writing. Arthur actually thought it was a good idea too - who didn't love puppies? And dogs are loyal and faithful (unlike some good-for-nothing boyfriends who are easily swayed by a bark and wag of a tail). But oh, how wrong could a man be?

Merlin of course was delighted with his puppy, instantly naming him Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah was a German Shepard, who had either two moods as Merlin and Arthur discovered: Grumpy, or amused in such a way, Arthur suspected he was up to something. Of course Kilgharrah only seemed to display his grumpy mood when with Arthur, though sometimes he could have sworn the puppy was laughing at him.

Merlin had been positively over the moon though since his birthday, and Arthur couldn't find it in his heart to take that away from him. He'd walked Kilgharrah everyday, sometimes twice, and fed it, and pet it and even brought him to bloody bed with him.

Now, if Arthur was feeling a little neglected (read: very neglected) then he was sure that no-one else would find that unreasonable (except Morgana, who laughed but Morgana is a heartless harpy, who is easily seduced by puppy eyes).

Arthur was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The room was dark, only the glow of the television for light. A movie was playing, with the sound on low. Arthur wasn't really paying attention. He wasn't though, whatever anyone said, wallowing in his own self pity. 

He was so distracted by the TV (and not his self pity) that he didn't notice Merlin creeping up beside him, until he flopped himself onto the cushion next to Arthur, draping himself onto Arthur. Shockingly, Kilgharrah hadn't followed Merlin. It seemed Merlin had temporarily lost his shadow. 

Arthur kept his eyes locked on the TV screen, but he could feel Merlin looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, those big blue eyes trying to catch Arthur's. "Something's been bugging you all week, i can tell."

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Arthur replied with a clipped tone.

Merlin grinned cheekily, those dimples _oh, those dimples_ , "You're sitting on your own in the dark. And you've been all broody all week."

Arthur scoffed. "I have not."

"You have too, ask anyone."

"Well everyone is wrong." Arthur replied a-matter-of-factly, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Really, he should of known better.

Merlin poked his arm. Arthur turned his head to him slowly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Merlin grinned again. "So, what's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "We're alright aren't we?"

"What? Yes, yes of course we are." Arthur replied absently.

"Then, what's wrong?" Merlin asked frowning.

"Well _Mer_ lin , maybe you'd know if you'd pay me a little more attention, and a little less to the dog!" Arthur snapped back.

Merlin's eyes got bigger. His lips twitched a little. "Wait.. You're jealous of Kilgharrah?"

"What!? No, that's not what i said at all." Arthur spluttered. 

"But you just-" Merlin insisted, a smile breaking out on his face.

"No, i distinctly remember not saying that." Denied Arthur.

"You're ridiculous, you know that don't you, you prat." Merlin chuckled.

"Shut up. Idiot." Arthur added in for good measure.

Merlin, still chuckling, pulled himself closer to Arthur, wrapping himself in some sort of resemblance of a hug. He rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I guess i have been quite preoccupied with 'Gharrah."

Arthur hummed in agreement.

Merlin closed his eyes, leaning completely into Arthur. "I'll just have to remember to include you in our cuddle time."

Arthur huffed, amused, closing his own eyes too. "I'm not cuddling the dog with you."

Merlin smiled. "We'll see."

\---

And if Gwen walked into Merlin and Arthur's flat a week after that and found Arthur, Merlin and Kilgharrah curled up together on the couch asleep, then no more would be said about it. (No-one said anything about taking photographs on their phone though, for future blackmail and general adorableness.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr, at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)**. My ask box is always open so leave a prompt or just come and say hi.


End file.
